harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
Updated versions listed from newest to oldest. Newest Version 1.3.1.156 Harvest Town 1.3.1.153 wasn't posted on Google Play Store or Facebook and released on January 7th, 2020: More info: Upgrading from 1.3.1.153 to the current update takes up 38.41MB more. Older Versions 1.3.1.153 Harvest Town 1.3.1.153 wasn't posted on Google Play Store or Facebook and released on January 3rd, 2020: The ads issue has been fixed. You can restart the client to upgrade the version to V153 to watch the advertisement normally. Sorry for the inconvenience. Boby. Reward: 50 Diamonds, 10.000 Coins and 1 Starter Hire Card. More info: Upgrading from 1.3.1.151 to the current update takes up 104.20KB more. 1.3.1.151 Harvest Town 1.3.1.151 was posted on Google Play Store and released on December 30th - 31th, 2019: # New Main Quests. # Add holiday decoration. # Add daily sign-in activities. # Christmas & New Year activities. # The Sauna Club has changed into a multiplayer chat room. More info: Upgrading from 1.3.1.150 to the current update takes up 18.40MB more. ??? Harvest Town ??? was posted on here and released on November 28th, 2019: * 【New】 # Add Black Friday time-limited pack (three times a day with red dot reminder) # Add Thanksgiving Pack # Add bonfire party on Saturday night (only on sunny days) * 【Fix】 # Fix boby's heart frame from oval to round # Fix the bug of ads achievement counting (counting for unsuccessful viewing) # Fix the bug of unlimited viewing of resurrection ads * 【Optimize】 # Monsters won't appear in the eastern part of the town on Saturday night (the bonfire party scares the monster away) # Optimize order type 1.2.4.113 Harvest Town 1.2.4.113 was posted on here and released on November 21st, 2019: * 【New】 # Added new order type # Added building materials package and material package reward to Ads (Obtained by watching ads) # Added ads achievement * 【Optimize】 # Ride button appears when Riding on the cow. # Reduce the waiting time for switching page in bag. # On 40th and 60th floors of the cave, there may have certain stones require higher level pickaxe. # You can now produce 5 with 5 cost in the Silkworm Rack. # Add Bloodthirsty Ring and Traveler's Boots to Dungeon Treasure. # Boby is shrinked to 2/3 of the original. # Optimize offline rewards. The rest of the day's offline rewards are doubled after watching 5 times ads daily. * 【Fix】 # 4 removed baits will no longer appear in the order. # Fix the bug that animals can grow up without feeding # Fix the bug that when the player‘s skill level is 9, the crops will become mature without watering. # Fix the abnormal display of the third right bottom grid in the production interface. # Now the luxury barn can be destoryed. # Fix the bug that when the player‘s skill level is 9, the crops will become mature without watering. Screen_Shot_2019-11-22_at_9.48.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-22_at_9.48.21_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-22_at_9.48.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-22_at_9.48.44_PM.png 1.2.4.108 Harvest Town 1.2.4.108 was posted on here and released on November 14th, 2019: * 【New】 # Order Function (Fill in materials, refresh order by Ads) # Speed up Chest by Ads. # Finger sweep over to multi-collect the production item. # Exit Button for leave the Mine # 8 new colors for Chest # Remove offline vitality recover, instead you can choose one of stone, wood, milk, gold for reward. The longer offline time the more reward. Reward counted after 15 minutes offline. * 【Optimization】 # Replace the entrance to Deserted Factory # Optimize the original color and name when moving the chest # New daily materials pack obtained from the Ads. #Adventure package obtained from the Ads. #Remove Bone Bait, Egg Bait, Bait for Seafish, Bait for Lakefish in the illustration and replace them with four advanced feeds. #Vitality adjustment: adjust the axe, the attack power and the corresponding blood volume, make its performance more reasonable *【fix】 #Fix the bug that cannot get ore from gemstone and raw ore. #Fix the problem that the ship's order destination may be lost #Resolve the issue that pickup illustration can't be unlocked at the last level #Fix the issue to unlock cooking recipe from manor level #Modify the sprinkler's achievement #Fix the diamond and gold displyed in the edit mode #Modify the description of the cooking item #Fix the error messaged displayed when get item from visiting friend or deducting gold. #Fix the diamond and gold display error after visiting friends #Fix the problem that that stump has not been deleted after finishing construction. #Modify the problem that the description for advanced feed of bait workshop. 1.2.4.102 Harvest Town 1.2.4.102 update was posted here and released on November 7th, 2019: *【New】 #Airplane Order #2 main Quests *【Optimization】 #Crops will not die without watered. #Animals can survive without feeding. #Relocate Automatic feeder in order to avoid being blocked by the Joystick. #Optimize and add animation of haircut for NPC #Optimize building animation. #Can move wooden chest even if there are Items in the wooden chest. #Only 1 diary dropps in every layer of the cave. #Extend daily time, 15 ingame hours = 30 minutes real time and increase Vitality improve speed when sleeping. #No time limit to upgrade skills, it upgrades immediatly when get enough proficiency. #Time to get changed to 6 o'clock and also some of the stores' opening time beign advanced. #Optimize beach scene quest. #Optimize Pet Following #Optimize some icon: Forage, Chest, Boby house and etc. #Long press advanced feed to put them into the Crib. #Optimize switch lagging between store interfaces. #Number of herbs obtained from friend's manor increase to 1-2 per pick. #Optimize auto-feeding priority, use lower feeds first. #Optimize story line of Mine Diglett #Increased range of interactive keys #Remove processed goods from the van order *【Fix】 #Rewards which are claimed from mailbox didn’t light up the illustration #Correct Gift bonus display. #Can't get experience from harvesting methods of livestock. #Sometime, Boby package can't be claimed after purchased. 1.2.4.99 Harvest Town 1.2.4.99 updated was posted here and released on October 31st, 2019: *【New】 #Added automatic pathfinding (you can get to the target location by clicking on the location of the map) #Add guidance of mine #Add Sam’s story line #Add mysterious visitor story line #Add advanced feed, which can eat multiple times (2, 4, 6 times) #There is a hint of saving the depth in Ancient Mine #Add the image of Halloween Suit 【Optimization】 #The regular output of the animals is received on the building directly now and players can click on the building/bubble to harvest #Optimization: It does not display items that have already been sold in the mall. #Change hair style, clothing dyeing needs secondary confirmation #Optimization: When cutting down fruit trees, the pop-up window prompts “the fruit trees are being felled” #Remove the duplicate Miner's Hat from illustration #Adjust the description of the equipment and solve the problem that the illustration surpass frame. #Remove the limit of Interactive alignment for rich mine and resolve the bug that players can't dig rich mine. #Reduce the rate of losing animals. #Optimize and add the function to remind you when crops get mature (in settings) #Adjust the price of items which is related to Breed #Pet has no barrier to protagonist in the following mode. #If crops are not watered, they will not die.Animals can survive for 10 days without feeding #Modify the position of the automatic feeder in the barn and optimize the problem that it will be blocked by Joystick previously #Optimize and add animation of haircut for NPC #Enlarge the range of Poultry House #Optimize the cooking interface which shows all recipes #Adjust description of Mine depth #Items in the wooden chest also allow to be moved #Add a description of re-harvestable seeds - 5 harvests #Optimization: It only drop a diary every layer in the cave. 【Fix】 #Fixed bug that unable to dig Crystal #Fixed The illustration shows that Jasmine did not enter #Fixed the problem that online players gets stuck for no reason #Fixed the problem of it turns into black when players enter Ancient Mine #Fixed the bug the function of automatic pathfinding is invalid when entering from one scene to another scene #Fixed the task – Fix the bug:The item which is needed to drive away monster is different from text description. #Fixed bug that wrong description of Pomfret #Fixed the bug open map through a task and unable to find path automatically #Fixed the bug that the buff for cooking skill of level 11 didn’t taking effect #Fix Bug: when selecting Bucket then clicking on cow with AB key, you may milk cow with both keys. #Fix Bug: After sending aircraft order, sending failed then lost items because of network error. #Fix bug: The feeds which are placed manually can't be eaten for multiple times. #Fix the upgrade materials of Medicine Shop, replace hammer with plastic #Fix the bug that unable to unlock illustration 1.2.5 Harvest Town 1.2.5 update was posted here and released October 24th, 2019: * 【Adjust】 1.Adjust the maximum number of sprinklers and adv. sprinkler 2.Adjust production time of workshop * 【Optimize】 1.Items in pet bag are also allowed to be deducted directly 2.Some important items which bought with diamonds will not be lost after fainting. Such as Transport Scroll and Super Sprinkler 3.Bulletin quest modification 4.Solve the problem that mixed seeds get stuck seriously when clicking the A button to plant. 5.Some players can't refresh their ranking after submitting a task in the market. 6.Optimize the speed of save. 7.Increase the probability of sending mails by NPC which show the favorable impression from NPC and triggered within 3 days after meeting the requirement (NPC will send favorable impression items to protagonist) 8.The hive can be produced in the four season (it can’t be produced in winter before) 9.When choosing the submitted number in the market, it changed to the mode of pop-up windows, players can submit all directly. 10.Foxy’s seeds are changed to be purchased daily in real time. 11.Add 6 star good feeling rewards from Ella Cole: Baseball Bat. 12.Increase rich ore in ancient mine, which consume more vitality and get more ores. 13.The item of hive, fishing trap and silkworm rack can be accumulated more and increase the upper limit of fishing trap. 14.The sorting button of the bag is changed to all pages of bag (he current page is sorted previously) 15.Reduce the production cycle of milk, Ewes' milk and wool 16.Optimize part of UI effect and sound effect 17.The rewards of building material in the daily task is changed to the optional building materials package. 18.The upper limit of silkworm rack is released when logging skill reaches level 2. The fishing trap is released when fishing skill reaches level 1 and the manor level and the sprinkler is released when farming skill reaches level 1. Hive is released when pickup skill reaches level 2 * 【Bug】 1.Fix the issue that it has not sound effect when mining in the cave. 2.Fix the problem that Mary Morris’s journey is in disorder on Friday afternoon. 3.Fix the bug of rename. 4.Fix the Bug that it gets stuck when the player rides the animals then enter the edit mode. 5.Fix the bug that little pine trees and little saplings in the wild will not grow into trees after they are destroyed. 6.Add the limit of rewards for regular tasks and daily tasks. Note: Fix the bug of repeating claiming rewards 1.2.4.86 Harvest Town 1.2.4.86 was posted at here and was released on October 3rd, 2019 for the China version, but was released on October 10th, 2019 for the global version. *【Adjustment】 *#Remove magic seeds. Crops can be grown in all seasons. *#Optimized design the recipe of forge. *#The price of the stalls is reduced greatly. *#Price adjustment,New added mount: motorcycle *#The pickup items revenue increase *#Reduce production time *#Death mechanism adjustment *#Remove the durability of all tools *#The mine merchant is changed to use Dark Essence to turn turntable *#Battle mechanism adjustment *#Optimize building play and reduce time spent on some buildings *#Order play adjustment *#Bizarre Space was renamed as Ancient Mine and increased the probability of occurrence of lode *#Adjust fish mechanism, remove the restrictions of fish rod, add fishing illustration *#Add several series of illustrations and diamond rewards *#Add 7-day login reward *#Quests have been optimized and adjusted and add branch quest and daily quest of scene. *#Improve the experience of UI and optimize the operation *#Add lots of scene effect *#Optimize the animation of Boby *#Optimize animation of all NPC *#Optimize novice guidance, increase triggering instructional guidance and increase failure prompt *#Optimize image loading, saving speed, stuck issue when walking. *【New】 *#Add color classification for building materials types *#Add the fuction of cloth try-on *#Add the option that the pop-up window to purchase diamonds will not occur *【Optimize】 *#Players can load remotely and send when entering order button of main interface. Add sound prompt *#Optimize login prompt in the market and rewards claiming interface. *#Building under repair/build/upgrade, the button on the right in store Grayed out, unable to click *#Add unlock prompt for shipping orders and airship orders *#Donating antiquities to claim rewards is changed to claim via quest. *#When the bait is used up, add new question prompt *#Optimize usage rule of hairdressing vouchers, dyeing cards, etc. *#Optimized login days to display images *#Optimize ordering rule of mails *【Fix】 *#Fix the issue that unable to receive diamonds after recharging if you didn’t do the local save/cloud save. *#Fix the bug that two players can open the market *#Fix the bug that it has no effect for the advertisement to speed up the ready time of airship. *#Fix the bug:For the ship orders, there is no exclamation mark after asking for help from other players *#Fix the bug:Mining skills do not affect vitality which have been comsumed *#Fix the bug:After visiting those players in the ranking list then go back home, they lost lots of items. *#Fix the bug: When riding a skateboard to collect crop, error message occurred. *#Fix the bug:the problem that animals can't eat foods *#Fix the bug: when character faces the slot, you can tap key A to launch. *#Fix the bug:blast the stone with a bomb, error message report will pop up *#Fix the bug：Animated parts (architecture) which are picked up then put down in edit mode have been flashing highlights *#Fix the bug： the water volume of pot on the key A was not displayed correctly. *#Fix the bug：the diamond is displayed as 666 in the fourth production place of production interface *#Fix the bug：after clicking the character then go round in circles, character's upper body will become naked. *#Fix the bug： that it is unable to take up crab traps which are put into water. 1.2.1.74 Harvest Town 1.2.1.74 was posted here and released on 5 September 5th, 2019: *【New】 *# Increase the basic price of workshop commodity.; *【Adjustment】 *# Reduce the production time of previous commodity.; *# Adjust the consumption and function of well; *# Van orders increase the occurrence probability of basic materials (wood, stone) orders; *# Reducing the number of heart stones from 3 to 1,which small bombs requires;Reduce the price of small bombs； *【Optimization】 *# Optimize the business hours of bar and store; *# Optimize town orders (increase the proportion of aw material orders and reduce the difficulty of orders); *# Optimize ship orders (increase rewards and reduce prophase difficulty) *【Fix】 *# Correct the document of storyline; *# Correct the document of quest.; *# Fix the sleeping prompt of “very tied’ which occur in the morning; *# Fixed part of decorative buildings which described wrongly; *# Fix various stuck problems; *# Fix error text related to orders in achievements; *# Fix the bug that wooden doors cannot be sold; 1.1.2.73 Harvest Town 1.2.1.73 was posted here and released on September 11th, 2019: * 【New】 *# Add couponsof haircut and hair dye; * 【Optimization】 *# The initial storyline didn’t speed up by default； *# Optimize the quest of initial bulletin and change the delivery NPC to Foxy; *# Block monsters at home; *# Bizarre Space was changed to the Ancient mine; *# Optimize black screen issue for part of mobile phones； *# Optimize hospital card, Cloth Store card, barber’s card, character rename card, manor rename card； *# Spending to change gender and skin color is adjusted； * 【Fix】 *# Fix the bug of getting stuck.; *# The quest of copper pickaxe was adjusted (the quest can be completed smoothly); *# Fix the bug that market can be opened by two players; 1.1.2.69 Harvest Town 1.1.2.69 was posted here and released on September 5th, 2019: *【New】 *# Increase the basic price of workshop commodity.; *【Adjustment】 *# Reduce the production time of previous commodity.; *# Adjust the consumption and function of well; *# Van orders increase the occurrence probability of basic materials (wood, stone) orders; *# Reducing the number of heart stones from 3 to 1,which small bombs requires;Reduce the price of small bombs； *【Optimization】 *# Optimize the business hours of bar and store; *# Optimize town orders (increase the proportion of aw material orders and reduce the difficulty of orders); *# Optimize ship orders (increase rewards and reduce prophase difficulty) *【Fix】 *# Correct the document of storyline; *# Correct the document of quest.; *# Fix the sleeping prompt of “very tied’ which occur in the morning; *# Fixed part of decorative buildings which described wrongly; *# Fix various stuck problems; *# Fix error text related to orders in achievements; *# Fix the bug that wooden doors cannot be sold; 1.2.1.52 Harvest Town Beta 1.2.1.52 was posted here and released on August 22nd, 2019: *【New】 *#You can click to claim in temporary repository *#As the construction of town becomes more prosperous, more town orders are introduced into Harvest Town. *#New clothes and headwear are added into Clothing Shop. *【Optimization】 *#Skip the dialogue automatically when speeding up storyline.The dialogue of storyline switches from 2 seconds to 3 seconds *# Better experience of bag, part of items can consume from repositorycan directly. *#It didn’t show blingbling effect on players in Edit mode *#For Hire Card, change valid time to game time.Adjust the price of Hire Card, increase 5 diamonds for Starter and Advanced Hire Card. *#Add more icons of crop seeds. *#The progress bar appears when you cloud save. *#We try to make the background sound more pleasant. *#Make the design of display board more dazzling, which shows Clothes Shop close on Wednesday. *#Make interface icon of Architecture store same size. *#Add the arrow to show in the interface of friend help. *#Adjust unlock level for pet houses, unlock Kennel at level 25, Cattery at level 26, Piggery at level 28. *【Fix】 *#If switching to another device, it will make your character change gender.Please don’t try it again. 1.2.1.64 Harvest Town 1.2.1.64 was posted here and released on August 28th, 2019: *【Optimization】 *#You can collect on the mount and add the corresponding action. *#Adjust the difficulty of fishing, reduce turn-round time of fish from 0.3 seconds to 0.5 seconds *#Return time of Town Order is changed to 10 minutes *#The Transport Card is removed and replaced by the Transport Scroll in original Teleport Matrix. *#Optimize the visual effect of Fishing Shop and Adam Trump’s home in the night *#Reduce the price of clothes and hats in Clothes Shop. *#Shiitake Sauce is changed to produce at level 1 in Sauce Workshop. *#Optimization: Because there are lots of items storing in the bag, it makes local save slower. *#Reduce the level of Crop and try to ensure that casual players can buy seeds in corresponding season. *【Fix】 *#Fixed the bug that spend diamonds in hospital *#Fix the bug that monsters make Bizarre Space crash. 1.1.8.52 Hervest Town Beta 1.1.8.52 was posted and released to its here on August 1st, 2019: * 【optimization】 *# Adjust decoration button in Edit mode *# Those materials you required are on the bottom right corner of the production interface.It shows the quantity you own currently. *# Skill upgrade affects generation probability of order and exchange *# Paper Eagle, landscape oil painting increase prosperity *# Increase the prosperity of decorations: legendary sunflowers, red coral trees, magical bean vines *# Adjust movement speed of character *# Extend the extinction time of land *# Optimization - the touch mode which players use by default * 【FIX】 *# Typos correction *# Fix the issue that player gets stuck in the mine *# Add map coordinates of barber shop, clothing store *# Fix the issue that there is still Chinese in the English version of the game. *# Fix BUG: Sells item in the market but there is no item to sell. The daily task counts after clicking the button. *# Fix bug: lights are misplaced in Bulletin board 1.1.9 Harvest Town Beta 1.1.9 was posted here and released on August 8th, 2019: *【YU】 *#In order to make those residents live better in the Town, you just spend 500 gold coins to get Television for Sales Promotion in Foxy‘s store. *#Diamond Reward increases in the Storyline quest so that you can open your bag for the first time;The Diamond you should spend to expend the first row of bag decrease from the original 80 diamonds to 200 coins. *#For the quest of Master craftsmanship and level up the main room, the wood you need will drop down from 150 to 50 *#Modify the function of Key B : The logic for clicking to prompt and to destroy is that pressing key B will not interact with it automatically unless it stands a slot in front of character, *#Don't give up orders when you are Novice *#When the durability of tool is down to Zero, there is a pop-up window to prompt to repair it. *#Optimize partial content of Novice Guide *【Function】 *#It will not no longer to save slowly *#Switching acccount in the login interface is modified to pop up the window of user center. *#On the interface of quest, new added button can help to *#locate the NPC who we should find to deliver quest on the map quickly. *#Add the button of locating yourselves on the lower left corner of the map *#The function of skipping Novice Guide *【Fix】 *#Landscape painting can be put directly without affecting arrangement *#Bug:Quest (id=6893）Correct English description (Required item name is incorrect) *#Fix Bug: When taking a fence or hoe then press key C to attack monsters, it prompt that it is unable to attack because of wrong area. *#Fix the bug that Wei Xiaoyu's music class ends too late. *#Optimize the time of getting to work, it set near 13 o'clock Category:Information